Finding my sword
by Justadraft
Summary: this is an OC story, but all the original characters featured in depth, so its like everyone plus one or two new shinigami. Will focus on the 11th, 10th and 13th squads so far.
1. A switch

My first bleach fanfic yeah! was inspired by the movie 'world trade centre' as well as book ender's game, so i decided to make a story on the life of normal shinigami. Of course, this OC will immediately be very close to the taichous, or wad fun is there? Enjoy! review too!

The first thing Kajiya Akarui felt as he woke up was the glaring sunlight in his face. He squinted and didn't take long to realize that he was staring into the face of 3rd seat Ikkaku Madarame.

"Ikkaku sempai! What are you doing!"

"Eh? Your Taichou wanted to meet you today. Be thankful I didn't stab you awake." Said the 3rd seat officer.

Akarui looked down to see Ikkaku's slightly unsheathed blade, and realized that the reflected glare came from the sword and not the officer's, ahem, scalp. He opened his mouth slightly as if to speak, but stopped when he saw Ikkaku's darkening expression.

Akarui nodded, and told Ikkaku Madarame that he would be there in a moment's time. After getting himself dressed, Akarui stepped out of his room, heading towards his Taichou's office.

It was late afternoon, and the sun shone brightly above. Akarui felt glad that he was able to do nightshift, a choice only talented Shinigami like him had. Indeed, fifty years of servitude did increase the level of respect he was accorded. Akarui was contented.

As he stepped into the meeting room of the 11th squad. Akarui suddenly felt the presence of two, no three of the strongest reiatsu he had ever felt. It could only mean one thing thought Akarui, as he came face to face with the Taichous of squad 11, 5 and 13.

Kenpachi Zaraki, Sosuke Aizen and Ukitake Joshiro stared into his face as he stumbled his way to his seat across the room. He noted that there were 13 other non-seat members who lined in a row next to him. They all sat opposite the Taichous, and most of them were shaking uncontrollably. Akarui composed himself and praised himself silently for being able to stay calm.

Sosuke Aizen was the first to speak, "Gentlemen," he said, face breaking into a kind smile, "Your Taichou Kenpachi here has kindly requested your change into any of our squads, as a part of our half century personnel switch."

Akarui's eyes widened, unable to speak. His Taichou… switched him out ? This sudden news jolted him in every fibre of his soul, and the message was clear, that the bunch of them could not meet squad 11th's requirements. He almost fell over in shock, but forced himself to listen as Kenpachi Taichou spoke.

"Ah… This two squads have also sent me some of their men in this exchange. I'll tell you truthfully now. All of you are not Zanjutsu types. You are kido types. As such, I have asked for some of their men to change with you."

"Yes thank you very much, Zaraki," said Aizen, looking at them sympathetically, "But I can assure you that it would be as fine in our squads as it was here in the 11th squad. Do not worry."

"Right –cough- then" said the white haired Ukitake Joshiro. He unraveled a scroll and looked at it for a moment, "Those whose names – cough - I call please come to my side. Aizen Taichou –cough- there would also – cough- call for your names."

Five minutes and minor confusions later, the 13 men were now scattered in groups across the room. Kajiya Akarui, however, stood dumbly across them; his name was not called. Realising that there had to be a mistake, he looked to his Taichou, who now closed both eyes and was meditating.

"Um Taichou?" said Akarui meekly. He tried to summon some courage into his voice, "Is there some mistake? I was not called by either Taichou."

The gigantic and muscular Taichou opened an eye, and looked down at Akarui. Scrutinizing Akarui, he said "You are Kajiya Akarui?"

Akarui nodded, waiting for a reply. It came in a form of a loud crash as the Shinigami felt the floor rumble and shake. As the shoji parted, Akarui could make out the figure of a buxom woman in front of the door.

"Kajiya Akarui?" Said Rangiku Masutmoto.

He nodded

"You're coming to the 10th squad."


	2. A wrong start

Hiya! long time no see people. I haven't updated in a while, homework has been killing me. But yes, i still devote myself to naruto and bleach, lately i have taken up watching otehrs like maburaho, eyeshield 21, hayate no gotoku and lucky star. Wells, since its the hols now, i can devote some time to writing. hope you enjoy!

As Kajiya Akarui was brought into the 10th squad's yard, he immediately noticed the lack of strong guys. There were no muscular brutes like those in the 11th squad, but there weren't any weak guys like those in the 4th squad.

Indeed, everyone was just... average. Akarui managed a smile. He might just fit in perfectly.

This thought was quickly shattered as Akarui glanced across the yard, to see a few shinigami standing there and looking intently at him.

One of them was a tall dark and handsome young man, but he cast a strong and terrible reiatsu at Akarui, making said Shinigami feel like jumping into the arms of his new vice-captain.

Which he did.

But he didn't really have good aim, so he jumped right into the ... ahem ... earning him a punch from Rangiku Matsumoto that made him crash right into the solid dirt.

Not a pleasant start.

Moments later Kajiya Akarui found himself standing infront of Captain Hitsugaya's quarters, where a displeased Matsumoto left him waiting. He found no apologies from the latter, and could only wait silently.

It was not long later that he was beckoned into the room, where he found Captain Hitsugaya waiting. Glancing down, the lean and slightly muscular Kajiya found the captain slightly smaller than he expected.

Captain Hitsugaya had small but fine features, muscular hands that were the size of a kindergarten student. In short, he was a "Chibi..."

Akarui stood there in horror, realising that he had articulated that last word.

"WHAT! YOU GET UR BUTT OUT AND DO 20 LAPS AROUND THE YARD! ITS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!" shouted the small captain, whose red face clashed with that snow white hair of his.

As Akarui rushed out with tears in his eyes, the Captain muttered, "and to think I asked for him..."

When Akarui returned, with his black hair and shinigami robes all dishevelled, he found 3 people waiting for him. Trudging into the room, he found Captain Hitsugaya, Vice-captain Matsumoto and that other tall shinigami waiting for him.

"Ah la... He really went to run ... that baka" said Matsumoto, in a voice that reminded him of the old captain Urahara Kisuke.

Captain Hitsugaya flipped open both his eyelids, casting a nonchalant glance onto his newest charge.

"From today on, you will be partnered with Raimon Ishuki."

--------------

Like it? please R&R I have high hopes for this story, please review so i can continue

* * *


End file.
